


For Me Alone

by JaneDavitt



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whipping boy for a prince has his own way of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Alone

The tutor left the room to fetch the cane and the Prince came over to the positioned, tethered whipping boy, his face pale and guilty.

"You shouldn't -- I wouldn't have if only you'd let me have you last night. Why didn't you? You know I love you, know how much I hate it when you make me punish you -"

And the whipping boy turned his head and stared at the map of the kingdom and the provinces the Prince knew by heart and had recited wrong deliberately, stared in silence.

He felt guilty, too. Guilty that he'd denied his Prince what could not, by law, be forced from him; his mouth, his hole, his hands, so that he could have this for himself.

Because he loved to serve his Prince -- on his knees, oh, yes, so many ways of serving when he was kneeling -- but sometimes, oh, sometimes even a whipping boy could be selfish.

And the tutor was so very good at what he did, wielding the cane, the slender, swift and savage cane, with an artist's hand, and after, when the Prince had gone to his luncheon, eyes tear-bright, mouth trembling, the tutor would touch him harshly, kindly, fingers pressing welts, tracing half-healed marks, and the whipping boy would cry out softly, reveling in his stolen pleasure.


End file.
